A need exists for a system configured to provide processing of natural gas into liquefied natural gas.
A need exists for a system for offshore transfer of liquefied natural gas to a transport vessel, and for transport of liquefied natural gas to another location.
A need exists for a system that is safe, prevents spills into surrounding waters, and is versatile for various sizes of vessels with different stern configurations.
A need exists for system that can dynamically react in real-time, constantly adjusting to environmental conditions, such as wind and waves, to maintain a stable distance between a floating natural gas processing station and a transport vessel, while simultaneously allowing for the transfer of people, equipment, and materials in a gangway, and while transferring liquefied natural gas to the transport vessel.
A need exists for a system to transfer hydrocarbon vapor formed during offloading of liquefied natural gas from the transport vessel back to the natural gas processing station.
A need exists for a system that can provide a quick connect and release configured to quickly connect transport vessels to a floating natural gas processing station, and to provide emergency release of the transport vessel therefrom, such as in the event of a fire, rouge wave, hurricane, 100 year storm, or other emergency situation.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.